The subject of the present invention is a vehicle door window lifter of the type comprising a rail for guiding a runner that supports the window which can be driven along by a cable and means for fixing the runner to the window.
Systems for automatically positioning a window by xe2x80x9cclippingxe2x80x9d for window lifters of the cable and drum type are known, these systems being based on the xe2x80x9cclippingxe2x80x9d of a peg fixed to the window into the runner, or of a plastic tab forming part of the runner into a hole in the window. These devices entail deforming a plastic part to make the connection with the window, and this is not entirely satisfactory.
The object of the invention is to propose a device for fixing the runner to the window which avoids having to deform a plastic part and to operate in the door.
According to the invention, the means for attaching the runner to the window comprise a pin designed to be able to slide transversely in a bore of the runner and in a hole in the window, and means for causing the pin to slide automatically from a first delivery position in which it is not introduced into the hole, into a position of use in which it enters the hole in the window and locks the runner to the window.
This automatic movement of the pin from its delivery position to its delivery position to its position of use or operation takes place the first time the window lifter is operated.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the means for causing the pin to slide comprise at least one ramp which is inclined with respect to the pin and to its direction of sliding, formed on the guide rail so that movement of the runner along the rail causes the ramp to push the pin from its delivery position into its position of use.
The inclination and length of the ramp are tailored so that the sliding of one end of the pin from one end of the ramp to the other causes the pin to move in translational movement over the travel that corresponds to moving from one position to the other.
Thus, this solution avoids any deforming of plastic parts by instead employing a simple translational movement of one part which may be made of metal.